


焚土

by DiscoInSpace



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoInSpace/pseuds/DiscoInSpace
Summary: ·第五星历黑白魔；·时间大约是魔大战前的短暂和平年代里；·轻微血腥描写他要为了不知定位于时间轴上哪一点的未来付出一切。
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/White Mage | WHM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 1





	焚土

*  
血液如同被淋过三天三夜又融化成稠浆的泥土一般，在他松软的大脑神经中扭曲地蠕动；从裸露的肌肤毛孔处刺入体内的细风则像蜗牛壳中滑腻的软体，附着在他的血管壁上不依不饶地爬行；通过呼吸生产出的热意黏在鼻腔里，发酵成令人恶心的气团。但仿佛刻意要与这些结成块状的僵硬感官形成对比似的，黑魔此时的意识清醒得可怕。他尝试驱动自己的身体，可这幅平日里任凭他的大脑差遣的躯干却仿佛笨重的枯木一般呆滞。听从他命令的只有一双眼皮如被灌铅般沉重的眼睛，以及只能接收朦胧讯息的双耳。  
老旧的天花板上镌刻着雨水的旧痕，深色的水渍栖息在昏暗的屋檐角落之中。纱质的阳光铺展在肮脏的浅褐色上，从光线亮度与角度来看，黑魔判断目前的时间大约在下午。婆娑树影拂过他的眼尾，沉进他浑浊的眼底。  
他到底逃向了哪里？闯入森林后的记忆模糊成一片迷雾。逃亡时的意识在他倒下后便连同血液从本就算不上强健的肉体里流逝；随后的记忆好不容易挤进这副千疮百孔的肉体中，又从穿透性的伤口里逃走，只留下含糊其辞的酸胀感。  
得快点逃走才行，黑魔想。  
他再次尝试活动手臂，结果却依然令人失望：他只能屈伸指节，却连握起拳头都做不到。可他不愿意放弃，或者说，假如他想活命，他只能被迫坚持。于是他再次咬紧牙关，试图从床上坐起身来。他的额角上沁出一层汗水，因勉强施力而紧绷的下颌刻出了一道坚硬的曲线。

“我建议你不要太用力哦，伤口会裂开的。”  
属于男性却意外温和的声音忽然从窗外传来。  
谁？黑魔立刻收敛了动作。他快速地动了动嘴唇，将难得一见的慌张压向舌底。  
该死，他的身体怎么就连“转头”这样简单的事情都做不到？  
吱呀。木门被推开了。  
嘎吱。窗外的人走了进来。  
黑魔聆听着这些由死物发出的哀鸣，等待着陌生人的第二句话。那人的脚步声逐渐走近，最终停在了他的床边。他似乎先将手中的什么事物放在了床头柜上，随后面朝着黑魔，落座于床沿上。  
“这里没有什么应急的药品。只用普通的医疗手段的话，我也只能为你简单处理一下伤口。不过，我必须向你坦承，实际上，我有能力治好你，可为了我的安全，我不能这么做——看看你，你就是我选择不这么做的完美示例。毕竟闯进这片森林里的人多半都是走投无路的人，而我也算是其中一个。”  
他的声音很轻，像云雾一样。  
不过，也可能是毒雾，黑魔想。从视线的余光，他能瞥见一片陈旧的黑色衣角，灰尘稀释了那片本应更加浓厚的黑。  
“所以你到底想干什么？”黑魔问。他发现自己的声音有些粗砺，却没有想象中那么干哑。  
一片阴影骤然笼上他的脸——因为那坐在床沿的人忽然站起了身，将窗外的日光垄断在他的身后。黑魔感受到那本仅覆盖在他腹部的织物被轻轻提起，向上拉去，直至最终落在他的肩上。  
做完这一切后，那人却没有撤身离开；反之，他更靠近了一些——他将右手手掌撑在黑魔的身侧，半俯下身来，凝视着黑魔严肃而谨慎的面庞。这下，黑魔能够完全看清他的面容了：即便笼罩在黑斗篷的阴影之下也仍显白皙的肌肤，铂金色的长发，碧绿的双眼，挺翘的鼻子，薄唇。他的言语暗示着危险，表情却相当平静。  
“你，刚刚咏唱了咒语吧，在我从窗边到逬门的这段时间里。”那裹在深色中的浅色男人说，笃定而又冷静。  
黑魔的呼吸一滞。  
糟糕。  
不仅是因为提前准备的反击被识破，更因为他意识到那只不知何时已经潜进被褥里的手到底正握着什么抵在他的腰侧。  
铂金色的发丝从那人的左耳后滑下，像一片柔顺的幕帘一般垂挂在那双陌生的碧眼前。那想必相当遮挡视线，他却没有伸手再将它撩拨到耳后。  
他叹了口气：“我不想伤害你。不过我必须告诉你，在这祥的距离里，刀的速度比魔法更快。即使你成功用你的魔法杀死了我，在这种无人的地方，缺乏他人的照料，你要么会因为我死前在你身上留下的伤口感染而死，要么就会因为干渴与饥饿而死。”  
二人沉默着对视了数秒。  
即便注定要解除对对方的戒备，在这或许只有二人知晓的森林角落，松懈攻击的时机先后也会影响日后彼此相处时的主动性。至少黑魔如此认为。  
啧，要不是我才是受人照顾的一方。黑魔压抑下心中的不快，散开原本凝聚的以太。似乎察觉到了对方的示弱，那浅色的人终于松了一口气，微笑着收起了手里的刀。直至这时，黑魔才注意到那披斗篷的人此前似乎一直抿着唇——他远没有黑魔最初以为的那么冷静。  
“唉……你很讲道理真是太好了。要是你最终决定攻击我，我可没有什么防御的手段啊。”  
“……所以你说那番大话的勇气全都是那把刀赐予你的吗？”  
“呼呼，谁知道呢？不过，我说的也不全是大话吧。走投无路的人既可以奋起反抗，也能乖乖认命嘛。 ”  
“你说‘有能力治好我’是什么意思？  
“秘密。”  
他端来湿毛巾，为黑魔擦拭掉额头上的汗水。在给伤患检查完伤势之后，他重新替黑魔掖好被角。  
完成了一切必需的医护任务后，那人便如释重负般从床上站起身来，俯下视线端详着还被整齐码放在床单上的黑魔，诚实地解释道：“你现在身体僵硬的症状一方面是由于你的伤势并未痊愈；一方面是因为你已经昏睡了—个月——从我捡到你开始算起——你的肌肉和韧带都有些僵化了。不过最重要的，还是因为我动了一点小手脚吧。我减缓了你体内以太循环流动的速度。毕竟要是你醒来太早，或是苏醒以后活动得太过迅速，对我来说都是一种困扰呢。”他将右手搭在脖子上，活动一下由于长时间垂首而有些酸胀的颈部，“我去给你做点吃的。放心吧，我不会下毒的。”  
说完，那人便转过身去，收拾起此前放在床头柜上的东西。黑魔凝视着那具藏在黑色斗篷下、轮廓并不坚固的身躯——尤其是肩膀的部分，布料松垮地垂落，仿佛里头本就空空如也。  
“其实你根本没有杀过人吧。”黑魔忽然问道。  
被病人不带问号的质疑打了个猝不及防，那人的背影顿了顿。窗外的风将他斗篷的兜帽吹落，纤细的浅金色发丝轻轻扬起又悄然落下。  
隔了一会儿，清洗食材的水声重新有了波澜。流水击打在狭小的空间，撞碎成一颗颗孤独的水珠，奋力跃起后又遵循着相同的宿命，无助地下坠，最后破裂。与阳光一同落在黑魔枕旁的声音如是说：  
“谁知道呢？”

*  
黑魔在对方的照顾下恢复得很快。  
每天清晨，他的主治医师会准时地掀开窗帘，用清爽的日光与啁啾鸟鸣将他从睡梦中轻轻唤醒。定时供给的一日三餐虽谈不上是什么珍馐，但意外的营养充足。用餐完毕后，他会协助黑魔进行一些简单的复健训练，替他松动大腿肌肉与骨关节。不过令人不解的是，他从来只用右手来给黑魔进行拉抻按摩。即便叫苦连连，他都坚持只用一只手来进行医护工作。  
“你用上你的另一只手不就行了吗？ ”在某次艰辛的复健后，听腻了对方埋怨的黑魔曾经提议道。那人撇撇嘴，将右肘利落地戳在黑魔的大腿上。  
“好痛！”  
“给你做个复健而已。就凭你这条破烂左腿，用得着我尊贵的左手出马吗？”  
除了必须出门采集食材的日子，在大部分空余时间里，黑魔和他的救命恩人便如两个自然的囚徒一般，被关在僻野的牢笼之中，各自无言地忍受被宣判于肉体之上的沉默刑期。  
在达成共识后，他的医师最终同意解除自己在黑魔身上施下的术法，恢复他体内的以太循环流速。尽管黑魔对他所使用的术式感到惊奇，毕竟作为一位探究过多国城邦魔法的研究者，他还从来没有见过类似的法术——但彻底恢复身体的行动能力还需要一定的时间。  
而在黑魔尚且只能老老实实接受被裹成一颗蚕蛹的命运时，仁慈的医护者却常常在一旁的桌上书写信件。在他写信吋，这座简朴木屋内的气氛总会变得更复杂一些。哀伤还是厌倦，期待还是恐慌，黑魔说不太清。只是那些信件就像从大洋中央诞生的昆虫，一旦完成了被书写的使命，便立刻被重新遣返回死寂的黑暗中。霉味迅速地吞噬掉纸木的清香，纸上的内容成了墓志铭，纪念着结束书写后便死去的医者的幻影。黑魔不能否认自己曾对那些信件的内容感到好奇，但他的教养不会准许他偷窥恩者不愿向他揭露的隐私。  
虽说如此，漫漫长日对于一个行动不便的伤患来说，仍然过于难熬。自他能从床上坐起身后，他便询问他的救护者，是否有一些书籍能够供他阅读：“小说也好，研究书籍也罢，就算是异邦的语言学著作好歹也能消磨时间啊。”  
而那无情的医生则是用轻飘飘的语气回答他：“哎呀，是嫌醒来的时间太长了吗？如果有必要的话，我可以用魔法让你再多睡一会儿哦？”  
——虽然第二天，他便通过不知何种方式帯来了一些出自尼姆、无限城与玛哈诸城的绘本与小说。  
“不知道你看得懂哪些语言，总之都找了一些。这么多的话，应该够你看了吧？”金发的医护者松开右手，状似无意地将书籍砸在黑魔的手臂上，引起黑魔的一阵痛呼，“真麻烦。为了报答我，等伤好了以后，你得给我干一年的苦活才能离开哦。”  
黑魔坚定地将视线埋进书页里。

黑魔当然感激这位将他从深林中救起的医者。  
平心而论，虽然性格中不乏恶劣的因素——为了看病患出洋相而故意拖延解决行动不便的伤者的生理诉求，因为嫌麻烦而对患者的请求充耳不闻——但作为一名救护者，他仍然尽职尽责，他会蹙紧眉头为黑魔调整绷带，也会在清洁伤口时温柔安慰满额冷汗的病人。  
但他同时也猜测他所看到的不过是这个隐居在深林中的魔法师的伪装。  
虽然在仅有两人相依的旷野中，“名字”的存在并非必需，但那位貌似亲切的医者要隐瞒自己名字的谨慎姿态却异常坚定。屋内所有曾经记录过文字的纸面上都不存在他的姓名。黑魔曾直接询问过他的名讳，却被圆滑地搪塞了过去。  
除此之外，这位神秘的医者几乎从不脱下自己的斗篷，总是小心翼翼地用密实的布料遮掩每一寸肌肤；不论是侧卧着背向黑魔，与他拥挤在那张窄小的床上时，抑或是当微风穿过窗棂掀动沉静的空气时，他的手指都会神经质地攥住自己的腰肢，竭力将布片牢牢锁入身体的曲线里。  
他对暴露身体的恐惧远胜于一般人。可他到底是畏惧外物对肉体的玷污，还是惶恐他人对身体的窥视呢？还是在他的心中，那些凝聚在躯壳的视线会如线虫般钻入这副漏洞百出的皮囊，缠住又搅碎他的脊柱，豪饮他的血液。那些不知餮足的蠕虫会啜食他的脑髓，将他苦苦藏匿在脑海深处的秘密消化成一团乳白色的稠浆——那些糜烂的白色汁液会在他的体内发酵出腥臭；直至死亡，他都无法摆脱这股恶臭。  
在日复一日地沉浸于思考之中时，黑魔的身体也逐渐恢复到能够落地行走、帮忙逬行简单的采集工作的状态。在需要收集作为燃料使用的木材时，看起来瘦弱无比的医者会主动承担起扛木柴的任务，采集浆果、真菌一类的简单任务则交给目前仍手无缚鸡之力的黑魔来完成。  
然而，当黑魔采集完食材，与他无名的救护者汇合时，却发现对方的黑色斗篷上渗着深红色，淡淡的血腥味从他原本透着木香味的躯体上传来。  
他可是医师，自己明白如何处理，轮不到我这个门外汉插手，黑魔想。  
直到他看见对方被晈得发白的皲裂下唇与坠挂在下颔上的汗滴。  
“你受伤了吧？”黑魔放下手中的食材，向那面色苍白的人伸出手，想要扶住那人单薄的肩膀。  
“别碰我！”  
黑魔从自己被拍开的手上抬起头，望向医护者。  
他的神情仿佛春日的湖冰般脆弱又单薄。透明的日光笼罩照在那具透白的躯体上，仿佛要把它融化，让它坍塌成一泓清澈的雪水，好让它能被随处可见泥泞污染以至再也无法自净。  
“……你的柴，没有削掉木刺，会扎伤自己。”黑魔说。  
怔愣的拾柴人眨了眨眼，耀眼的阳光越过黑魔的肩膀，刺入那双澄澈的眼，从那片碧绿的深处唤涌起一层透明的水雾。  
医者用手指拭了拭眼尾，重新将并不那么由衷的微笑戴回面上。他蹲下身，背对着黑魔整理柴捆。传入黑魔耳中的声音沉稳无澜。他说：“这是我应付的代价。”  
那到底是为了没有好好想起削柴所付出的代价，还是居于深林需要向元灵支付的血债，抑或是纯粹出于愧疚而刻意放任的自虐呢？  
回去的路上，他们一路无言。  
自那时起，黑魔便察觉到被清爽的木香味袒护着的血腥臭。只是那些从医者洁白的身体上割出鲜血的伤痕大部分并非来自刻意的自我伤害，而是来自他日常外出活动的种种“意外”。  
——而他的医者从不医治自己。

*  
人们保守秘密的方式不尽相同。虽说要保密的最基本方式是缄口不言，但随后的处理方法却种类繁多。毕竟，在一条秘密的产业链上，既有秘密的生产者，又有秘密的携带者。二者相互依赖又彼此敌视，秘密生产者们通过共享机密来利用秘密携帯者们，却又同时被自己分去的信息所威胁；而携带者们则与之相反，他们所持有的秘密既是被诅咒的铁盾，也是会反噬的利剑。  
黑魔很擅长保守秘密——作为一个秘密的携带者。  
首先，一个保密者要无条件遵循“守口如瓶”的原则，绝不能说出自己所保守的一切机密；其次，要懂得在适当的时机带着得到的秘密离开这条紧密相连的锁链；最后，也是作为秘密携带者最重要的一点：绝不让能生产者们知道自己已经成为了秘密的携带者。  
黑魔本该是一个普通的魔法师：终身服务于玛哈城邦，专注于改良术式以增强黑魔法的威力，参与城邦战争，在前线参与每一次进攻，帮助自己的祖国取得胜利，佩戴最高级的荣誉勋章，接受民众的敬仰——就像每一个被选中参与时空狭缝与妖异召唤研究的黑魔法师那样。  
只要他能忽视他所窥探到的未来。  
在过于真实的幻象中，他看见了滔天的洪水劈开嘶吼的漩涡，扑向陆地；云层悲鸣着折断在山崖之下，潮水如巨舌般舐顶着黑紫色的城墙，奋力把坚硬的城池拖拽入口腔内，而在数秒之间，锐利的浪尖便将它们一一嚼碎了。  
他还看见古老的植物紧紧钩缠住陈旧的城邦，绿色的细手盘绕在古堡壮硕的身躯上，正如一位绝望的母亲正要把自己因窒息而死去的苍灰色婴儿塞回血肉模糊的腹中一般，要把这座濒死的城池沉回孕育它的大地里。那逬裂开来的幽绿把庞大的古都吞入胃底，腐蚀性的沉默在城砖的罅隙中植入糜烂的毒。  
但黑魔知道这些不只是幻象。自玛哈首战告捷，吞下邻邦之后，他终于明白，那些在他幼时记录于日记中的景象，并非幼稚的头脑所诱发的假想。它们是货真价实的预言，一个不知在何时可能降临的未来。  
妄图以一己之力阻挡来势汹汹的未来也太不自量力了吧，黑魔讥讽地想。他翻了个身，重新沉入梦乡。  
几天后，黑魔法师协会召开了紧急会议。据称，有窃贼于深夜时分闯入黑魔法研究院，盗走了关于妖异召唤研究的机密文件与预计投入实验的魔法契约石。根据目击报告，窃贼随后逃离了城邦，进入了城邦边境的森林；同时，一名参与院内重要研究计划的黑魔法师协会成员失踪。数日后，玛哈搜查队于城郊发现一具死尸。尸体遭严重焚毁，仅可通过其衣着判断身份。调查报告显示，死者的致命伤为腹部的贯穿性刀伤，被害者或系当日研究院内留守的失踪黑魔法师协会成员，因目睹犯罪行为而惨遭杀害焚尸。

*  
金发男子蹙着眉，抿起下唇，紧盯着沉稳端坐在面前的男人，等待他的下一步行动。那件洗得发了白的黑斗篷垂落椅面，衣角被紧紧攥在手心里。  
而对面的男人则将囿于条件而疏于修剪的黑色长发用蓝色的缎带——来自于他的救助者——束在脑后。他的思绪伴随着指尖的敲击斜行奔走，最终落定于方格之内。  
黑主教突破早已空无一子的防线，落于白王身侧。一往无前的黑色战车与近在咫尺的禁卫军正对敌军的王座虎视眈眈。  
金发男子凝视着残破不堪的棋局。孤独的白王身陷囹圄，所剩无几的兵卒远征在外，尚且无力勤王。  
思考半晌后，他眨眨眼，朝对方伸出手掌：“议和？”  
黑魔不置可否，只是执起对方的白王，向黑主教前方移动一步，让其隐匿于漆黑的阴影之下。黑兵紧随其后，抵达白子底线，升变为后。白王斜进一格，绕至黑主教身侧，借以抵挡升变的皇后，又处在主教的行进路线之外。黑后随后突进至白王前，而白王则朝背向主教处斜行以避……  
这是最后一着。黑主教推向白王，跌落于棋盘之上的白色棋子宣告了棋局的终结。  
一局终了，披斗篷的男子叹了口气。他站起身，嘟囔着开始收拾起棋子：“我都说了议和啦，又这样。”  
“再坚持尝试一下不好吗？”  
“注定要失败了，再尝试也不过是浪费时间吧。”  
“说不定我一时疏忽，棋差一着，你就赢了呢？”  
“这样的可能性很小。”  
“不试试又怎么知道呢？”  
黑衣的医者踮起脚尖，将棋盘放回橱柜里，再把前些日子由黑魔用木块削制而成的棋子一个个摆进柜中：“那样的话，就要眼看着剩余的棋子被一个个吃掉，还要承受从近乎无可避免的失败中挣扎的痛苦。这么一看，不是乖乖认输更好吗？”  
黑魔看着那细瘦的黑色背影缓慢地将一切码放整齐，那只纤细的右手像被水与光渍染过的叶片，血肉被仔细地褪去了色泽，只剩下根根叶脉般的骨骼，上面披挂着薄膜似的皮肤。  
他突然想到，直至现在，他也没看过他的左手。  
到最后也并没能太了解他啊，明明都要道别了，结果却连名字都还不知道，黑魔想。

黑魔静静地看着还在收拾的医师，猝然开口：“我要走了。”  
“嗯？去哪？”穿斗篷的人点起一根蜡烛。黑魔至今也不明白，几乎不曾离开过深林的他，到底是从何处得到这些在林间无法生产的生活用品的。“食材和柴火都还很充足，不用出去采集啦。而且天也快黑了，很危险哦。”  
“我的意思是，我要离开这里，离开森林。”  
他停住了。  
宇宙倒转了日与夜的沙漏，攒积于云层之上的黑夜旋即便如细沙般向大地沉积，往空旷的低处铺覆上一层靛蓝色的静谧。风在湖畔边的苇草中逡巡，凌乱的步伐惊醒沉眠于水下的涡流。  
医者没有说话。他背身走到桌旁，拉开抽屉，从中取出一份文件。木屑潮湿的霉味混杂着墨香，夹在折起的纸页之间。  
“但是，你之前答应过我，要为了报答我白打一年工的吧？”他问道，声音如黏连在枝上的枯叶般震颤着。  
“抱歉，但是我不能再拖下去……”  
啪。  
他将文件拍在黑魔的胸膛上，打断了他的话。那几乎总是以温和口吻与人对话的医者此刻却难掩愤怒的失落——或者说失望。他近乎训斥地责问道：“你要去的地方是玛哈城邦？为了把这些交给你们的高层？”  
黑魔低头望向那沓拍在自己胸口的纸张，其中两页若无其事地降落在地面上。而这两片毫无戒心的纸面正大大方方地展示着妖异召唤的魔法术式与法阵图解。  
黑魔接过对方递到——或者说，愤怒地拍在——自己身前的资料，不明所以地皱起眉来：“我好不容易带出来，为什么还要还给高层？”  
医者一愣：“咦？”  
“眼睛挺漂亮的。”黑魔看着对方瞪圆的眼睛，难得笑出了声，“虽然目的地没错，不过目的搞错了——这些本来就是我从研究院偷出来的资料。”  
久违地听到调侃般的赞美，金发的医者稍稍红了脸。他匆忙闭起眼睛，语调有些许窘迫：“你在说什么……从研究院偷的资料……难道说，你就是那个潜入研究院的窃贼？”  
黑魔抱臂垂首，望着对方翕动的金色睫毛，泰然自若地点头又摇头。“不全是，”他说，“资料确实是我偷出来的。我本来打算从坟地里挖一具尸体伪装成我，通过假死逃避对我的追查。结果在去藏尸地的路上被山贼袭击了，正好杀了他当作替代——这比用死尸要更安全一点，不过后果就是被整个团伙追杀，落得重伤的地步。”黑魔耸耸肩，“所以，在近距离内，刀比魔法更快这种道理，我还是清楚的。不过，你又是怎么知道那条消息的？且不说这是玛哈城邦里的事，居住在深林里，也没那么容易获取情报吧？”  
“我有自己的途径……”医者苦笑道，“原来你是那个据传遇害的黑魔法师……不过，你把这些事情告诉我，就不怕我泄密吗？说不定现在就有人在森林外围搜查你哦。”  
黑魔想了想。  
“可能是因为你这人比较奇怪吧。”黑魔坦言，“明明一开始就发现了我带着的资料，还自以为是地将我断定为坏人，结果却还只字不提地照顾了我两个月。”  
“……要不是我这么‘奇怪’，你就不是躺在床上，而是早就躺进土里了。”医者有些懊恼地驳斥道，随后轻咳一声，重新端正神色，“然后呢？你现在打算怎么做？当初又是为了什么把它们偷出来？”  
“因为如果放任玛哈通过妖异扩充军备，不久之后，无限城和玛哈之间就会爆发大战，最终导致灵灾。只不过，我并不确定灵灾具体发生在未来的哪个时间点。”无视对方震惊的表情，黑魔继续说，“我没有多想，只是觉得应该拖延研究的进度，就把资料和契约石偷走了。当然，只是这么做并不能真正阻止这个未来。”  
过多的信息涌入大脑，还未反应过来的医者忙乱地挑拣着脑海中的信息：“未来……等等，所以，你想要从根源上阻止研究。那样的话，你只能……”  
“我只能回到玛哈，掰倒黑魔法师协会。”  
二人之间陷入了某种沉默之中。  
假如要黑魔诚实地回答为何他要把离开的计划告诉对方，而不是一走了之，他会回答“不知道”。如果再要他诚实地回答他到底想得到怎样的回复，他还是会回答“不知道”。可尽管黑魔不清楚自己想要听到对方说什么，他却知道那肯定不是一句敷衍的“祝你好运”或是一句简单的“再见”。  
好吧，在这两个月孤独的朝夕相处中，黑魔无法否认自己对他产生了某种“感情”。但感情是廉价的。烹饪食物需要花费食材，制作服装需要消耗布料，就连使用魔法都要耗费以太。可生产感情却不需要。人可以随意地生产感情，为许多无关紧要的理由生产感情。人的心与灵魂就是如此任性妄为的机器。  
所以，人当然也可以对在深夜里伏在床沿沉睡的身影产生感情，对不经意间流露的脆弱产生感情，对一盘棋局产生感情，对金色的睫毛产生感情。  
黄昏之海退了潮，夜幕的海湾上埋藏着贝壳般的星星。月乳滴落在窗棂上，年轻美丽的新月抚爱着在荏苒时光中日渐疲惫的墙壁，在它陈旧的躯体上留下苍白的爱痕。  
“……我的左手，你想看看吗？”医者轻声问。他的声音消亡在书脊上的尘埃中，弥散在蜡烛的焰心里。落在他面庞上的月光如同一只模糊的孤鸟，栖息在一片荒芜的夜空里。  
黑魔没有发问，只是点了点头。  
“那就自己来握住它吧。”他说。  
医者垂下眼帘，松开了自己攥住左臂的右手——那象征着对如下一切入侵的准允。  
黑魔知道，这是一种只为他发放的通行证。于是他毫不犹豫地伸出手，闯进那片如今已向他敞开的隐秘黑暗之中。  
而后，他摸到了那只干瘪、粗糙而冰冷的手臂。

*  
在他回过神来之前，他已经在议会中占据了举足轻重的地位。  
起初，他只是一个普通的医学生，在学院中主攻草药学，辅修幻术研究。但不得不说，不论是草药学还是幻术方面，他都有相当的天赋。师长建议他留在研究院中继续深造，从已修的两门科目中挑选其一作为研究方向。他想了想，最终选择了幻术改良。理由也很简单：治疗魔法直接作用于受损的人体，比起草药生效更快，止痛效果更好。  
毕竟，自小时起，他就发现自己对痛觉非常敏感。而在众多不同类型的疼痛之中，比起尖锐的刺痛，他更惧怕绵长而无止息的阵痛。这让他无意，乃至厌恶，钻研其他具有攻击性的魔法——魔法造成的痛苦往往持续时间更长——他只希望幻术体系的治疗魔法能得到进步，这样，当自己受伤时，就能少受一些苦；当然，如果其他人也能免受伤病的折磨就更好了。他始终觉得，这个想法不算自私，却也算不上多无私，  
二十岁时，他拜入幻术学界首屈一指的大魔法师门下。在授业探学的同时，师徒二人也在进行着高阶治愈魔法的开发。  
那时，在象牙塔外，玛哈正在大举进攻其周边地区，争夺生存资源与居住地。  
战火陆续升起，暧昧地缠绕在无限城的四周，如红蛇般蛰伏在森林外，试探着吐露出窥伺的火舌。但古都无限城是一头苍白的巨象，稳重地盘踞在平原的心脏上，以古老的威严震慑着蠢动的战意。  
外出归来的老师偶尔会同埋首书卷里的他说说战况。昨天无限城派出了支援部队，帮助邻邦抵御玛哈的入侵；今天尼姆与南方的另一座都市进行了正面作战；明天玛哈一举攻下了北方的城池。  
“是吗？比起那个，”他说，将手中的演算纸递给老师，“我从亚拉戈的文献里找到了一种新的结构，您看能够应用到瞬发型的治疗魔法中吗？”

过不了多久，他开始被称为白魔法师。  
他的老师将自己关于风土元素攻击魔法的改良成果同他关于治疗魔法的研究部分结合起来，统合为一种新的魔法体系，提交给了隶属于政府的无限城魔法科学研究会。而他对此一无所知。  
直到半个月后，无限城魔法科学研究会正式向世人公布新魔法体系的诞生，并派遣专员前来通知他已经成为新成立的白魔法师协会荣誉成员时，他才知道这一切。  
老师当然在论文中署上了他的名字，甚至还将他称作“百年一遇的人才”引荐给了研究院。他固然开心，但仍然感到怪异。只是怪异，不是背叛，背叛应该更寒冷一些。  
“请以骄傲的心情接受这份光荣的使命。”专员说。  
他点了点头，接受了。他试图向专员露出一个微笑，但他不知道那算不算得上骄傲。  
后来，他开始在研究院中承担研究的职务，同时也在研究院下属的国立学院中担任教职，负责传授白魔法知识，为无限城培养魔法科研人才。学生们都喜欢这位儒雅又年轻有为的白魔法师教授，也都知道他专精治愈魔法，且从不教授学生使用白魔法中的攻击性魔法。  
本来他——现在已经是一位尊贵的白魔法师大人——或许能够就这么以桃李满园的白魔法教授身份结束光荣的一生，但有两件事改变了一切。

第一件事，是在学院的花园里发生的。  
概括起来也很简单：他发现学院花园里的植物比起他处的生长速度更缓慢，且状态更加萎靡。出于好奇，他测量了学院周边的环境以太，并与城邦外缘以及森林地区的环境以太各项指标进行对比，结果发现学院内的环境以太从浓度到质量都比其他地区更为恶劣。  
白魔开始通过控制变量的方式对种种环境进行分析，试图找出让环境以太状况恶化的主要因素。他排除了无数要素，却始终得不到答案——或者说，他知道答案的所在，却抗拒直面答案本身。  
“老师，您最近似乎很疲劳，要不要休息一下？”  
“没关系的，最近坐着的时间太久而已，不必担心。”  
他看着学生端来的热饮，疲惫的面容在温热苦涩的液体里逐渐模糊。  
那天夜晚白魔做了一个梦。  
梦里，他觉得自己变成了一块被烧融的白蜡。一双双陌生的手握紧刻刀，捧住他柔顺而滚烫的身体，雕琢出圆润的弧线，削去多余的棱角，用火焰软化他僵硬的敛唇微笑，用铭牌强调他由人工蚀刻而出的美丽。那些刻刀尽力要使他完美，可打磨的过程却让他无比疼痛，但早就冷凝的蜡封住了他的唇舌。所有声嘶力竭的痛呼与一切歇斯底里的挣扎，眼泪与汗水，颤抖的脊梁与单薄的肋骨，都被锁在一具永恒的躯壳里。他无法逃避痛楚，疼痛如同爱人的绳索一般把他紧紧绞入怀中，将他拽离求之不得的死亡。  
在酷刑的最终，他被摆在学院花园的中心，光鲜亮丽，铭牌强调他作为白魔法奠基人的尊贵地位。但那位尊贵的人物看似高大无比，实际上却只能被迫沉默着站在庭院正中，见证数不清的时光。直至日复一日，花园被逐渐荒废，研究院仿佛也成了无人之境。  
他以为他会被束缚在痛苦之中，永无终结。  
但藤蔓突然从他的脚下升起，如沼下巨蛇或是海底章鱼一般缠住他的身体。地表贪婪地敞开黑洞洞的巨口。以碎石作齿，它要嚼烂他乏味又虚荣的身躯。  
一把古老喑哑的声音从深渊中响起。那遥远而陌生的语言庄严地宣布：“汝所创之物已犯下不可恕之罪，汝亦难逃劫数。”  
他从被黑暗席卷的恐惧中惊醒。  
后来，经过谨慎的实验，他不得不承认：研究院及学院地区正是那时唯一大量使用白魔法的地带，也是唯一植物生长及环境以太循环异常的场所。

第二件事则发生在草药馆内。  
或许不该称之为草药馆。自从玛哈攻陷平原地带的企图愈发张扬后，无限城的外交策略也逐渐发生了变化：尽管玛哈仍未有任何正面进攻无限城的征兆，无限城方却也不再秉持绝对的中立与保守了。它开始派遣一些军事力量介入周边城邦与玛哈之间的战争，而草药馆也逐渐变成了负伤战士的医疗据点。  
彼时正值新一轮战争打响。为了见证白魔法研究的成果，上级首次在本次作战中编入了白魔法师的力量。  
战争持续了好几个月，一批又一批的伤兵被送回草药馆，战斗陷入了胶着的状态。  
就在此时，大约是出于某种政治性目的，理事会决定指派白魔到草药馆进行抚恤工作。他本不愿意去，毕竟他对战争一向没有兴趣，但自那次梦境以后，他不得不更加留意白魔法的实际应用。  
草药馆充斥着血腥味，血液洇在白色的纱布上，如同战争的诅咒刻印。白魔不由自主地移开视线，仿佛那些伤口是阴郁的野兽，若与它目光相对，它便会扑上前来，在他的胸膛撕开一道血肉模糊的裂口。  
尽管伤痕遍体，但仍有一部分人的眼中闪烁着光芒，看见他的到来便激动万分。他们握住他的手，感谢他对白魔法的贡献，强大的治愈魔法让他们能够在战场上更加骁勇地作战；他们还向他承诺，说自己将不遗余力地继续在战场发光发热，为守护无限城战斗到最后一刻。  
白魔有些尴尬地笑了笑，小心地抽动被隆重地握在掌心里的手。他不知道为什么他们要向他说这些。何况，即便要许诺，对象也不该是他。他既不是他们的亲人，也不是他们的朋友，他对他们而言只不过是一个陌生人罢了。  
“谢谢您为国家作出的贡献。请好好养伤吧。”最终，他抽出手，拍了拍对方的肩头，走向下一张病床。  
在那儿坐着的，是一个死气沉沉的人。他的头部绑着绷带，坚实的肌肉上布满伤痕。他的鼻子有几分歪斜，眼尾有些开裂。他没有抬头，只是抬了抬视线，似乎不屑于与他谈话。  
“那个……您还好吗？”白魔问。  
“关你什么事？你是谁？”负伤的人回答。  
“我是白魔法师协会的会长，”——是的，如今他已经是会长了，“您的身体状况还好吗？”  
“……会长？”那人抬起头来。他的目光有如利刺，要把眼前的人剜作肉块，“你是发明白魔法的人之一，对吧？”  
白魔不明所以地点了点头：“是？”  
那人终于抬起了头。他也笑了，露出与方才热情问候的人一般的笑容，只是那对眼中只有漆黑一片。他平和地以左手与白魔法师相握，像每一个普通的伤兵一样。  
“那太好了。”他笑着说。  
下一秒，温热的血液溅上了白魔法师的脸，利刃落地的声音刺耳欲聋。他低下头，手中握着的是一只没有上臂的手。  
“什……”  
“白魔法不是能治好一切伤口吗！手臂快断开了可以治好，腿动不了也可以治好。穿刺伤能治，灼伤能治，冻伤也能治……那来啊！”他把鲜血汩流的断臂撞在白魔雪白的衣袍上，目眦欲裂，“现在把我断开的手臂给我接上啊！顺便把我这颗快疯掉的脑袋也切开，看看能不能治好啊！”  
他开始疯狂地胡乱叫嚷，吼声像一头撕裂他的声带，继而爬出咽喉的怪兽，愤怒地啸叫着扯开血盆大口，咬向白魔。独臂的斗士擒住怔愣的白魔，朝他嘶吼：“此时此刻你一定觉得没有战斗价值的贱民很肮脏吧，沾上我的血只会让你觉得烦躁，对不对？高傲的魔法师！你们还不如把我变成僵尸呢，至少那样我就不必思考，不会憎恨一直把我投入战斗的你们……了……”  
独臂者忽然倒下了。  
白魔回头，一位满头冷汗的幻术师正惶恐地看着他。“抱歉！他的情绪一向有些不稳定，让您见笑了！”她急切地说。  
白魔看看她，又看看倒下的伤员。他的身上沾满鲜血。  
他没有回答，只是俯下身，将铺满血液的手搭在伤口的切面上，咏唱起救疗的咒语，为那昏迷的人止了血。而后，他小心地扶起对方，拭干他身上的污血，让他重新平躺在床上。他为他拉好被子，用热毛巾为他擦去汗水，像每一个普通的医护者一样为他打理好一切。  
白衣上的血液逐渐凝结为连片的暗红色，洒落在他心脏上的那滩鲜血早已失去了体温。  
他伏在病床旁，为伤者调整手臂上的绷带。他忙碌着，像每一位与病人寒暄的护士一样，以轻松又有些埋怨的口吻低声说：“可我并不觉得你脏啊……”  
寂静的房间里，无人言语。  
那天，白魔带着那条断臂离开了草药馆。他没有过问那位士兵的后续状况，但所有人都知道，失去一根手臂的军人，早就没有战斗的价值了。

*  
“自那以后，我就意识到，我要对我创造的东西负责，“白魔苦笑着说，”而蜷缩在自己的角落里对此毫无助益，甚至在无意中放任了他人对它的滥用。“  
黑魔低着脑袋，随意地点点头，像是听见了，又像是没听见。他与白魔对面而坐，手却依然埋在对方的斗篷底下。黑魔漫不经心地开口：“你能感受到吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我在握你的手。”  
白魔被他的话语猝不及防地袭击，脸上浮起一片红色：“……你注意一下自己的行为和措辞。”  
黑魔疑惑地抬头：“哈？”他的眉头微微蹙起，仿佛确实没有察觉到有何不妥。  
他没理会白魔略显羞赧且欲言又止的表情，只是自顾自地又低头去牵后者的左手。他攥住白魔的掌心，携其逃出暗影之国的统治，将它迎回昏光之下。甫一进入光的领地，那温柔的光膜便轻巧地落于二人交叠的手上。那握起的两只手，一只皮肤光洁平整，仿佛从不事劳作；而另一只却皮肉枯槁，焦黑的皮肤上犁出数道深深浅浅的糜烂沟壑。  
白魔顺着黑魔的视线望向自己被牵起的手。他看见对方白净饱满的手指正像游鱼一样穿梭在自己丑陋的指缝之间，如鹰勾般钳在虎口处，又仿佛盘蛇似的缠绕住某一根枯瘦的手指；过一会儿，两只手又像两片翕张的蚌贝，将他毫无美感的手夹在其间……最后他把五指推进白魔根根手指的罅隙中，与他掌心相对。  
黑魔盯住二人合起的手掌，问：“没感觉？”  
白魔垂眉，撇开视线。他摇摇头，轻声道：“没感觉。”  
黑魔嗯哼一声，似乎表示他明白了，但仍未放开白魔的手掌。他又问：“这又是怎么回事？”  
“……在说这个之前，我想问你一些问题。”白魔说。  
“说吧。”  
“你说要回到玛哈，之后又打算怎么办？你已经假死了吧？没了身份的你，又能做些什么呢？”  
“嗯，这个嘛，”黑魔摊开白魔的左手手心，一根一根捋直白魔如枯叶边一般蜷起的手指，按揉着粗糙的表皮，“不知道。可能首先会试着秘密联系以前关系比较好的高层朋友，然后联合一下民间的反战组织吧……”  
“你觉得能成功吗？”白魔打断他。  
“……什么的。”黑魔缓缓刹住被打断的话语。他睨一眼白魔，再慢条斯理地开口，“那当然不能啊，我在说的是我猜测你在我的立场上可能会作出的行动而已。玛哈的制度不是能容许平民对上层决策嚼舌根的制度。顺便一提，现在想想，偷走资料根本是治标不治本，估计现在他们也已经做好了新的契约石吧，至于妖异召唤的技术，小组内的其他魔法师也早就掌握了。不过短时间之内还没法确保召唤能否安全进行，以及人类能否完全控制召唤出的妖异。”  
“那你还要尝试阻止他们吗？”  
黑魔耸耸肩：“实际上，我也参与过妖异召唤的研究，而预言是在研究基本完成后才出现的。我的想法和当初的你差不多：我不过是要对自己的造物负责罢了。”  
“那你要怎么办？”  
“嗯，还没想好。”  
“抱着这样随随便便的态度可做不成事啊。”白魔叹了口气，“我还是把故事说完吧。”

*  
白魔决定将人文理论引入授课之中。  
他开始在课堂上谈论魔法的伦理，描述魔法与人之间复杂的联系，描述魔法与以太环境之间密不可分的关联。  
玛哈的黑魔法与无限城的白魔法之间的对垒持续了接近五年，而得益于白魔法的出现，战况也不再一边倒向玛哈。渐渐的，受到玛哈进犯的城邦都会主动向强大而仁慈的古都请求援助，而庄严的古城邦往往愿意施以援手。  
在五年对垒之中，在无限城军队里，白魔法师与前线士兵之间的矛盾愈发明显，两方之间暗流涌动。敌视情绪不仅在两座城邦之间碰撞，更潜伏于行伍之内。  
然而，幸运的是，就在无限城的内部矛盾即将爆发之际，玛哈突然宣布停战，并决定与各大城邦暂时签署和平协议。和平重新降临于大陆之上，在战争的刺激下蓬勃发展的魔法技术被逐步应用于生产生活之中。魔法带来的伤害被其益所掩盖，苦痛的呻吟被幸福的欢笑流放于城邦之外。  
但白魔很清楚，这份和平是坟前的鲜花，更是盖在断头台上的红锦。因为他知道，研究院已经开始探究将白魔法与石像融合的技巧，试图制造自动化的无机质兵器了。  
与此同时，五年战乱的后果也正逐渐显现出来。在曾经的战区地带，环境极速恶化，属性失衡导致局部天气异常，土壤生产力急剧下降。那片地区在五年之间便从辽阔的草原变成了寸草不生的荒漠。然而，没有人对此事给予任何关注，每个人都沉浸在甜蜜的平静生活之中，无意关心这些微小的代价。  
但白魔把这些都看在眼里。  
因此他开始教导学生，不要只看见魔法的威力，要看见它的蛮横；不要片面地认为治愈之力是温柔的，要尊重受治愈者的意愿。他带领学生去看荒芜的战区，去探望负伤退伍的士兵；他公开发表演说，要人们不要滥用白魔法，不要让白魔法成为武器；他邀请与白魔法师们共同参与战斗的前线士兵向公众讲述无休无止的战斗曾经带给他的心理创伤；他向研究院送去请愿书，恳请他们慎重考虑大量生产可使用白魔法的石制守护者的计划。  
无限城的人民倾听了白魔的声音。  
人们开始集中在他的身边。赞同他理念的学生们开始建立相关组织，对他的观察感兴趣的学者着手建立起以太环境学的研究体系，越来越多的民众前来聆听他的演讲。最终，在下一届的选举中，他为自己赢得了议会的席位。  
当然，他也为自己赢来了敌人。所谓的政敌。

白魔是在限制白魔法军事应用的法案公开前消失的。他的所有亲信都不知道他到底去了哪里。  
——白魔本人也不知道。  
当他苏醒时，他发现自己已经被蒙上了眼罩，四肢被紧咬皮肉的绳索束缚在座椅之上。他试图呼唤救援，但却没有任何回应，他能听见鸟鸣与草丛窸窣的声音，大概正在某处荒野之中。他惴惴不安地等待着即将发生的一切，生长着倒刺的绳结剐蹭着他裸露的皮肤，尖锐的触感如钢钉一般刺进他的皮肉之中。  
在近乎使人溺毙的漫长沉默中，他捕捉到了钥匙插进锁孔的声音。  
“啊，醒了。”一把声音闯进他的耳中。  
“你、你是……”  
“嘘。我只是想来拿些东西。”  
陌生的声音。语气里带着几分痞气，估计是某位政客雇来办事的人。那人踱着步，慢悠悠地在白魔跟前站定，喷出一声不屑一顾的冷笑。  
“你想从我这里得到什么？”白魔驯服地问。  
回答他的是一记踩在腹部的踢击。  
“呃唔！”  
痛感像石块般捣毁白魔的神智，剧烈的冲击在他的血管上他的脊梁上他的神经上撞得粉碎，分裂为碎片的痛苦又尖锐地扎入他几近凝固的血液里。他的头脑嗡嗡作响。  
“我想要什么？首先，就把你准备的法案草书交给我，怎么样？”  
“……”神志不清的白魔低垂着脑袋，疼痛仍在他的脑内回响。  
“快说啊！”  
还没等他回答，马鞭便笞打在了白魔的躯体上。硬实的鞭皮在皮肤上碾出一道血痕，那印痕仿佛魔物的路标，只要让魔爪沿着那道轨迹整齐地刺入，就能从紧闭的肉体中撕开一道裂口，享用这副身躯里饱满的血肉。  
“想说了吗？”  
白魔想开口说点什么，但饱胀的痛苦填满了他的身躯，他的每一根神经除了拥抱痛苦以外别无他用。可他被动的沉默却再次激怒了对方。  
“不想吗？那我可不客气了。”  
要折磨一个人，能使用的方法很多。可以使用绳索勒紧脖颈又松开，也可以用小刀撬起根根指甲；可以将长钉打进皮肉，凿过胫骨，直到能从小腿的另一侧瞧见钉梢，也可以强迫人紧握滚烫的烙铁，直至血液皮肤与热铁黏稠地融为一体。  
起初，白魔还能声嘶力竭地哭喊，试图挣开牢固无比的束缚；后来，他只能无意识地呻吟出雏羽般微弱的叫声，本能地抽搐着指节。他早就不再试图追踪时间了。腥臭的血与肮脏的汗把它的发丝黏连在苍白的唇边，那块黑色的布料吸干他的泪水，紧紧地网在他湿咸的双眼上。  
大概是长时间耗费体力又没得到任何成果，那人终于厌倦了这些温吞的惩罚。他唾了一口痰，拍了拍手：“啧，真烦。看来还是采取些特殊手段好了。”  
一滩油状物被浇在了白魔的左手臂上。  
“给我钱的人虽然要求我留个活口，”那人一边说，一边继续他的浇灌工作，“但是没说要让你完整地回去，甚至嘱咐我最好弄瞎你的眼睛，削掉你的耳朵，再割掉你的舌头，弄得惨一点呢。”  
白魔听到什么东西从小盒子中被抖出的声音。一种不祥的预感在他的胃袋里搅动，他惊慌失措地问：“你、你要干什么？”  
火舌轻轻舔上他的指尖。  
接着，仿佛食髓知味般，火红的巨蟒咧开血盆大口，窜上那只早已鲜血淋漓的左臂。火焰是优雅的进食者。像品尝佳肴一般，它礼貌地先剖走白色的表皮，再啃咬汁液甜美的血肉，最后，他舔吮白骨，在骨骼上留下丑陋的烟黄色。  
烈火为抽象的疼痛附上了炙热的温度，慢条斯理地品尝着皮肉。尽管承受着炙烤，白魔却如同被冻入寒泉一般浑身冰冷。他觉得自己仿佛被割裂了，被切开了，被剁碎了。他可能叫了，也可能没叫，他的嗓子早就哑了；可能哭了，也可能没哭，他的脸颊也早就遍布汗水了。  
“说……”白魔拼尽全力，张开嘴。从他喉底吐出的声音细若蚊蚋。  
“什么？”  
“我、说……”他哭喘着，颤声说。  
“还得我屈尊靠过来，摆什么架子。”那人骂骂咧咧，提起一桶冷水猝然浇在白魔的左臂上，扑灭了火焰。而后，他凑近再也无法支撑自己而歪斜在凳上的白魔，“说吧。”  
白魔抬起颤颤巍巍的左臂，将流下浓黄组织液的手掌搭在他的脑后。  
“沉静。”  
那人应声倒下。  
几乎是凭着求生的本能，他苛求已经濒临报废的左手为他摸来那把曾用于施加酷刑的小刀，颤抖着割开束缚手脚的绳结，试图赶在对方苏醒前逃离这座牢房。  
不……  
白魔望向倒在地上的人。  
他赶在大火蔓延开前逃离了他的审讯处。他不断地向前奔跑，直到仿佛身体散了架，直到绿林把他的肢体吞没。

*  
“大概是得益于元灵的庇护，我在无人的森林中倒下，但却活了下来。后来，有一些不相信我已经死去的伙伴在森林中进行秘密搜查，找到了我，不过我已经不想再回去了。那时，我身上伤痕以及没能及时得到救治的左手就连白魔法也治不好了，只能变成现在这样。虽然已经我决定断绝与无限城的联系。但仍然心系于我的朋友时不时来关照我，为我传达消息，或者送些生活用品。有时候，我也想给被我抛弃在城中的家人朋友写信，但是我不想让我带来的麻烦再找上他们。”白魔将视线投向窗外，星辰在夜幕中闪闪发亮，“然后，听完这些，你大概也得到初遇时那个问题的答案了吧。——是啊，我确实杀过人。”  
黑魔没有言语，他默默放下白魔的左手，从座位上站起来。他居高临下地凝视着如同人偶般被放置在宽阔座椅上的白魔，语气强硬：“把斗篷脱下来。”  
“开什么玩笑……”白魔瑟缩了一下。  
“快、脱，你的意思是要我动手扒吗？”黑魔一字一顿地命令道。  
“这副破烂的身子有什么好看的……”说着，白魔攥住了斗篷的领口。  
然而，这个动作却仿佛引燃了某根导火线。黑魔不耐烦地“啧”了一声，忽然擒住白魔的手腕，将之从斗篷的领口处撕下来。修长的手指野蛮地搡开栓扣，捏起那片松落的衣襟，掀开了紧掩的黑帘。他伸出另一只手，强横地将那具被浸泡于黑色阴影之中的身躯捞出斗篷，揽入自己的臂弯里。他检视着那具躯体，用目光为它洗礼。  
察觉到对方的视线，白魔苦笑两声，干瘪的笑意就像土壤中风干的昆虫死尸：“很讽刺吧。我为了缓解疼痛而研究白魔法，到头来，却反而因此受了更多的伤。”  
黑魔不置可否。他把白魔重新安置回椅上，手指抚过白魔背上那些结了痂的伤疤，又拐向颜色更鲜艳的伤口；而后，他立起指尖，就着那处鲜嫩的伤口摁下了尖锐的指甲。  
“嘶……”白魔痛呼出声，下意识抬手压向黑魔的小臂。  
“那为什么不治新伤，甚至还刻意让自己受伤呢？”  
“……因为我逃离了我的使命。我背叛了信任我的人，将他们留在城内继续与那些恶人作斗争。我只能通过这样的方式赎罪。”他的眼神黯然，“虽然这大概是一种妄想，但总觉得，只要我能忍受这些痛苦，或许诺菲卡就会听从我的心愿，庇佑那些还在奋斗的孩子。”  
那些或暗或明的新旧伤疤叠在这座身躯上，如同一层厚重的红色硬鳞。非常可讥，因为这本原是脆弱的象征，却生造出了坚硬的幻觉。  
但黑魔却笑了。他蹲下身，平视着白魔的双眼，目光如湖镜般澄明宁静。他语调轻柔，仿佛正在哄骗天真幼稚的孩童：“但事实上，你已经什么都做不到了，你自己也很清楚，不是吗？”他伸出手，搭上白魔的脑袋，捻起他的簇簇金发。自发根到发梢，他把它们一缕一缕地捋直。循环往复，温柔而耐心，直到那一头金发重新变得妥帖顺服。  
白魔抿紧唇心，眉眼紧皱。  
“承认这一点吧。”黑魔说，“没必要坚信某件事物是必须实现，或是值得实现的。”  
他重新直起腰来，重新恢复了原本隐忍冷淡的态度。他问白魔：“你有绷带和剪刀吗？”  
闻言，白魔那属于医者的本能瞬间战胜了缠绕无休的纠结。他急忙起身，要重新为这位早已痊愈的病患检查伤势：“有的，在橱柜里。怎么了？是伤口又开裂了吗？”  
“不是。”黑魔捕下白魔，将他重新按回座中，“你坐着吧。”  
黑魔踱步走向橱柜。白魔看着他从柜门里取出各式草药，将纱布、湿毛巾、绷带与剪子依次码放在桌上的托盘里，而后端到他面前，放在他腿上。  
“怎么了？”白魔顺从地扶住腿上的托盘，迷惑地看着黑魔在点起的火苗上烫过剪刀，将纱布仔细地拆开，又认真审阅草药罐上的标签。  
黑魔拿起湿巾，抹过白魔背部的伤痕。他轻轻拭去因方才自己的戳刺而遗留在伤口附近的血污，又温柔地让水珠抚慰伏在伤痂上不时震颤的钝痛。  
白魔是医者。一直以来，他都是担纲治疗职能之人，那个祛除疼痛的人。他从没有上过前线，此前受过的伤不大不小，刚好能够自己处理；当他熬过最严重的伤时，身边也依旧空无一人。通过他人之手得到治疗——尽管是最简单的治疗——这件事，他从未体验过，也未曾考虑过。  
而这唯一一个让自己体验这种近乎被爱的感觉的人，却可能立刻就会从自己身边消失离去。  
白魔攥紧了拳。“……你没必要做这些。”  
黑魔低眉垂首，将注意力集中在医护工作上。他在纱布上涂抹药膏，把它贴上白魔的腰窝，覆盖住整条如长尾蝎般狰狞的旧痕。他取出绷带，开始丈量长度，好把纱布固定在白魔略显黯淡的皮肤上。“我不会你所说的白魔法，”黑魔将绷带的一端衔在口中，手上忙碌着调整绷带末端的落点，话语含糊，“这是我唯一能为你做的事。”  
黑魔手心的温度穿过皮肤渗进白魔体内。那种温热像是久寒后和暖的春，在朝夕之间席卷雪地冰河。白魔或许惧怕融化，但却也依恋这种介于冷热之间的温暖。他的躯体轻轻地战栗着。因为疼痛。  
“我还是要走，明天就走。”黑魔说着，一边将绷带缠上白魔的右腕，“之前你问我要怎么做，我现在也想好了。我的行事作风不像你，你应该早就察觉到了。”  
白魔想，当然，毕竟你把杀人焚尸以假死的事说得如此轻描淡写。  
“之后的手段也不会很干净，就算为此丢了性命也死不足惜。”缠在白魔腕上的绷带又绕了一圈。  
“我知道。”白魔说。  
“所以，走了以后，我不会让你知道我在哪里、我在做什么。就连死了，我也没打算让你知道。”黑魔将绷带固定好，站起身，准备将自己垫在对方手背下的掌心抽离。  
但白魔却反手抓住了黑魔即将逃离的手。  
他仰起头，几度启唇却又哑口无言。他想说，既然不确定是否会成功，又为什么要去，只要不去，便既不会痛，也不会死；他想说，万一未来早就确定，那你即将要做的一切岂不是徒劳无功吗；他既想说为何不带我一起去呢，又想说为什么你不能留下来呢。  
最终，白魔微笑着说：“为什么不给我一点饯别礼呢？我可照顾了你两个月之久呢。”  
“好吧。”黑魔说，“你想要什么？”  
“一个吻？”白魔朝他眨了眨眼，指指自己的嘴唇。  
黑魔沉默了。  
看着黑魔骤然黑起的脸，白魔放声大笑起来。“开玩笑的啦！”他主动松开黑魔的手，转而扬起仅剩的右臂，浅浅地笑道，“大魔法师，帮帮忙，替我抬下左手，给我个像模像样的拥抱吧……”  
但黑魔吻上了他的唇。  
他捧起白魔的脸，俯首贴上他的唇。那并不是什么充满怜爱或珍情的亲吻，普通得就像河边圆润可爱的鹅卵石、夏天永远擦不干的汗珠，以及在磨坊里的阳光下纷扬的面粉，普通得足以让白魔想起他本来能够却再也无法拥有的生活。  
他未曾吻过人，但在学生时代，他曾红着脸听过人们描述各式各样的吻，湿热的，凶暴的，愤怒的，情色的……可从未有人提过为了逃避目睹爱褪去一切外壳而赤身裸体的瞬间所生的吻。  
明白这一点让白魔想要哭泣，却也制止他哭泣。  
黑魔退开几分，两对嘴唇仍若即若离地摩挲着彼此，来自对方呼吸的水汽沾湿了唇峰，也沾湿了眼眸。黑魔牵起白魔的左臂，让那条枯黑的臂膀环住自己的脖颈，那另一只遍体鳞伤的手乖顺地跟随着黑魔的动作，将他搂入自己的怀中。  
黑魔垂首，把脑袋埋进白魔的肩窝里。一如既往的木香填满他的鼻腔。他合上眼，圈住白魔的腰肢。  
他们庄重地将彼此人生中最为珍贵而隐秘的时间埋葬于此处，埋葬于彼此的体内。  
那是一个非常漫长的拥抱。

*  
白魔苏醒时，房间里已经只剩下他一人。他揉揉昏肿的眼睛，模模糊糊地回忆起昨夜往事。  
在湿重的寒露里，黑魔用魔法焚毁了带来的资料。他们重新回到屋中，度过最后一晚。他们一同躲藏在狭窄的被茧里。只是这一回，白魔不再背向黑魔，他们将对方织入自己的怀中，心脏像渴望将一切塞入体内的幽灵，用象征着万物的律动描述着这个微小而仿若虚幻的世界。  
黑魔已经走了。  
白魔坐起身，调整了一下腕上的绷带。他打了个哈欠，站起身来。地板上仍然沾染着寒露，让他忍不住蜷缩起脚趾。  
洗漱完毕，穿戴整齐，白魔回到了餐桌旁。桌上放着一碗羹汤，配料用了菌菇与蔬菜，还冒着微弱的热气。碗下压着一封信，是黑魔的字迹。  
白魔在桌边坐下来，开始食用起餐点。他舀起一勺汤，送入口中。温度恰好，味道却有点咸。他拿起沾上一圈水痕的信纸，开始读黑魔的信。  
这花不了多长时间。顶多十分钟。读完信，喝完汤，白魔收拾起碗勺，把它们往水槽中一丢了事。他没费心去清洗它们，因为独居者没必要苛求自己变得勤快。他还有更重要的事要做。  
他来到书桌旁，将自己所有的信件都翻找出来。他一封一封地读完，而后把它们堆叠整齐，摞在桌上。这比用餐花费的时间要更多一些，毕竟，要鼓起勇气克服羞耻，好好面对自己曾写下的文字，总得多花点时间。不过，幸运的是，他还是在正午结束前完成了这项工作。  
用过午餐，他又回到窗边。石篱内生出了一层薄薄的杂草。他叹了口气，决定清理一下屋外的园地。最终，在傍晚来临前，他成功将石篱内及外围的所有植被全部清除一净。  
他最后一次检视屋内，思考他是否已经带齐所有的物品：草药，绷带，纱布，蒙尘的法杖，一些便携的食物，几本手记。他把所有的信件都留在了屋里，包括黑魔留下的信件。  
确认完毕。他叹了口气，伸了伸懒腰。  
而后，仿佛解脱一般，他轻轻推倒了燃烧的蜡烛。  
火苗从纸面上蔓延，慢慢爬上木制的桌椅，又跌跌撞撞地摸向覆盖着整齐被褥的床铺。门柱，墙壁，横梁，最后是屋檐，火焰越升越高，直到吞没了整座房屋。  
但这片没有树木、也没有矮草的土地抛弃了这束孤独燃烧的火焰。它慢慢地瘫伏下傲慢的身躯，奄奄一息，最终湮灭在石砌的牢笼里。

在灰烬中，白魔最后一次望向那座化为焚土的旧屋，而后转身离开，消失在了森林中。

**Author's Note:**

> FT TIME:  
> 没想到我这个屑居然能和企鹅老师出现在一个本子里！三生有幸被企鹅老师邀请写guest，我诚惶诚恐，生怕写得太差被企鹅老师在尼尔里放生（何）。  
> 好吧，言归正传。我是不擅长写快乐故事的玛企玛的狗古路神钟（网名征集中），唯一一篇写完的黑白魔故事大概也是这个长度。  
> 让本篇诞生的天启是我的公选课，在课上了解到了在教权统一前，曾经有一位主教在上任后被敌对势力绑架并虐待，削去耳鼻舌眼与四肢后却存活了下来，不禁让我思考到底是什么支撑着这个宗教傀儡废人的生存意志。文中提到的酷刑有一部分取自中世纪刑法，比如握烙铁，属于神判法。  
> 至于主角二人，黑魔属于“想一出是一出”的类型，实际上道德底线不高，但是意外的有责任感，大概是“为了正义的目的能够不择手段”的人。一开始参加了妖异研究，或许纯粹是出于学术上的好奇，又或者是为了以武力手段为玛哈居民争夺更好的生存资源（我也没写，谁知道呢）；后来决定背叛祖国，既是为了对“自己的过错”负责，也是为了对“人”负责。  
> 而白魔一开始的设定是“受迫害的懦弱者”，但又有些复杂，因为他也曾为自己的坚持而发声过，是因为遭受了无法容忍的虐待才选择了逃避，因此最后也没让他说出任何挽留黑魔的话。至于故事的结尾，他为何烧掉了黑魔留下的信，信上写了什么，最后又去向何方，这就任由大家猜测了。  
> 二人之间的感情，我个人觉得谈不上爱，大概更近似于一种在绝境中相互依存的依赖吧。黑魔究竟爱不爱白魔，白魔对他的感情又到底是以什么作为根基的，就请大家自行理解吧！  
> 总之感谢大家看到最后，鞠躬！


End file.
